Sentier ardent
by Nia222
Summary: On ne refuse pas les avances de Minos. OS. Yaoi. [Eaque/Minos]


_Cette histoire est le résultat d'un défi que m'a lancé **Hypnos-sama**._

_**Avertissement**__ : __l__e ''__M__'' de la classification n'est pas présent pour faire joli, __ceci est une fiction yaoi_ _avec relation sexuelle__._ _Vous voilà prévenus._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance._

**Disclaimer** _: __l__es personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. __C'est sur son œuvre que s'inspire ce récit._

_Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une b__onne lecture._

**Sentier ardent**

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« N-oon. »

Eaque articula excessivement sa réponse négative, las. Il n'aimait pas se répéter et il sentait qu'il aurait encore à devoir le faire avec un interlocuteur aussi borné que pouvait l'être Minos. Surtout s'il s'avérait que celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'en démordrait pas, malheureusement.

Le spectre du Griffon voulait quelque chose de lui. Le népalais aurait dû s'en douter depuis qu'il l'avait suivi sur le sentier menant à la cinquième prison. Depuis lors, il marchait derrière lui comme son ombre.

Ce dernier fit une moue offusquée. Il n'aimait pas se voir refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout de la part d'Eaque qui d'ordinaire était plutôt enclin à répondre positivement à ses attentes.

« Puis-je au moins connaître la raison de ce refus ? » tenta le spectre du Griffon.

« C'est simple, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Pourtant, d'ordinaire, tu es loin de t'en plaindre. C'est même très souvent toi qui me propose ce ''jeu''. »

Eaque leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Minos, je dois superviser le bon fonctionnement de la cinquième prison et aller voir si nos hommes font correctement leur travail. J'ai des devoirs, vois-tu, des responsabilités. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. » fit-il en lançant un regard accusateur au spectre du Griffon.

« C'est-à-dire ? » le ton de Minos devint suspicieux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te décharger de tes fonctions sur tes subordonnés juste pour venir ''jouer '' avec moi ! »

Minos le dévisagea un instant, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules.

« On voit que tu ne sièges que rarement dans un tribunal. Il y a perpétuellement un flot d'âmes à envoyer dans chacunes des prisons. C'est d'une monotonie affligeante. Je m'ennuie à rester assis des heures durant sans bouger. J'ai besoin d'action. J'ai besoin de me battre, de... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » le coupa Eaque dans son laïus.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu me donnes. »

Le spectre du Garuda en avait assez entendu. Les petites crises existentielles de Minos étaient loin de le passionner et ils avaient encore de nombreuses tâches à accomplir durant cette journée.

Minos se rapprocha de son compagnon d'arme et posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à avoir un contact plus intime avec lui.

« Nous consacrons notre vie entière à notre Seigneur Hadès, soit, mais devons-nous pour autant nous oublier et réprimer toutes nos pulsions. Nous côtoyons assez souvent la mort pour savoir que nous devons profiter au maximum des petits plaisirs que la vie peut nous offrir...avant d'emprunter à notre tour le même chemin que les âmes que nous jugeons. »

« Peut-être bien, mais là n'est pas la question, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps, alors inutile d'insister davantage ! C'est non ! »

D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, Eaque écarta la main de l'autre juge et tourna les talons, marchant d'un pas résolu en direction de la cinquième prison. Tant pis pour l'amour-propre de Minos, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à céder à sa requête.

Il ne fit qu'une dizaine de pas avant de se retrouver totalement immobilisé. Quelque chose venait de le saisir dans le dos par le biais de sa colonne vertébral. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit sans surprise que Minos pointait l'un de ses index dans sa direction. Il avait osé le piéger. Tout dans son sourire malicieux lui indiquait qu'il venait de transgresser un interdit et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Car, sauf en cas de force majeure ou de traîtrise, les spectres n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de leurs pouvoirs les uns contre les autres. Une règle d'or que tous les guerriers d'Hadès étaient loin d'ignorer.

« Minos.. » avertit sèchement Eaque.

« ….Oui ? »

« Tu es fou ? Tu enfreins les lois de notre maître. Libère-moi immédiatement ! »

Minos dodelina doucement sa tête.

« Cette fameuse loi ne s'appliquerait que si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs contre toi. Or, dans le cas présent, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour ton propre bien. »

« Pour mon propre bien ? J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes ! »

Le spectre du Garuda fit des efforts démesurés pour rompre le fils de cosmos qu'utilisait l'autre juge pour l'immobiliser, mais rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait pas à couper le lien qui le retenait à lui. Il poussa un cri de rage.

Minos s'approcha doucement de lui et Eaque sentit aussitôt d'autres fils le saisir à différents endroits de son corps. Il était désormais complètement emprisonné par l'attaque imparable de Minos, la ''manipulation cosmique''.

Il ne contrôlait plus le moindre de ses mouvements et comme une marionnette, Minos le fit se retourner pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau face à face.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Le spectre du Garuda lui lança un regard meurtrier. Loin de s'en formaliser, Minos brisa l'un de ses fils pour libérer l'emprise sur le visage du juge.

« Mon cher Eaque, puisque mes explications ne semblent pas te convaincre, peut-être seras-tu plus enclin à obtempérer après une petite démonstration de ma part. »

Pour toutes réponses, le népalais envoya son cosmos sur les fils qui le retenaient prisonnier en espérant ainsi les dissoudre pour contrer son attaque. Minos le laissa faire, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. La manipulation cosmique était infaillible.

« Tu vois bien qu'il est inutile de résister, alors ne complique pas davantage la situation ! »

« Moi, je complique la situation ? Dis-moi, Minos, depuis quand as-tu l'audace de me prendre pour ta marionnette ? »

« Tu n'es pas ma marionnette. Ceci était juste...nécessaire pour que tu comprennes bien la situation. Sache que je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais que tu m'y as obligé. En somme, considère que tout ce qui arrive à présent est de ta faute. »

Eaque ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre devant le culot démesuré du norvégien.

Celui-ci ouvrit les bras, l'invitant presque tendrement.

« Allons, arrêtons là cette petite dispute sans importance et viens à moi ! »

Si le spectre du Garuda obéit aussi facilement, c'était uniquement parce que les fils qui le manipulaient s'activaient et le fit marcher dans sa direction. Il ne maîtrisait absolument rien et il enlaça malgré lui la taille de Minos, provoquant un soupir chez ce dernier. Avec avidité, les bras du spectre du Griffon virent se loger autour du cou d'Eaque, mais les extrémités de ses doigts restèrent ouvertes pour continuer sa petite manipulation sur le pauvre juge qui vociférait intérieurement devant son impuissance.

Profitant pleinement de ce câlin malgré leurs encombrants surplis, Minos continua à activer ses doigts graciles pour que le Garuda lui caresse sensuellement le dos ainsi que ses longs cheveux blancs. Collant délibérément son bassin contre le sien, il se pencha en avant pour atteindre le cou d'Eaque, mais fût gêné par le casque que celui-ci portait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le saisit par une des cornes et l'envoya au loin sous le regard outré de son malheureux propriétaire.

Ses lèvres atteignirent enfin la douce peau du népalais qui émit un sifflement en sentant la pression que Minos exerçait avec sa bouche sur cette partie de lui qu'il avait sensible.

« Minos, arrête ! » lui ordonna Eaque sans trop y croire, vu l'implication de plus en plus évidente de l'autre juge.

Puis, contre toute attente, celui-ci lui obéit. Le spectre du Griffon sembla réfléchir pendant une fraction de seconde, puis s'éloigna à regret de son beau prisonnier.

Il fit trois pas en arrière pour avoir une distance respectable de sécurité avant de le libérer. Avec une certaine nonchalance, il rompit un à un tous les fils de cosmos qu'il avait soigneusement disséminés sur Eaque. Celui-ci fût soulagé en se retrouvant à nouveau maître de son propre corps. Cependant, sa délivrance fut loin de faire disparaître sa fureur contre l'autre juge. Contrairement au spectre du Griffon, il ne pouvait pas doser la puissance de ses attaques et s'il venait à les utiliser pleinement contre lui, il le blesserait ou le tuerait très certainement. Il en était bien conscient, aussi, il préféra une option moins funeste et se précipita sur Minos pour l'empoigner par le col de son surplis. Pour lui rendre la pareille, d'un geste vif, Eaque lui arracha son casque qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de camoufler ses yeux dorés et il amorça son poing pour lui donner la leçon qu'il méritait pour lui avoir à ce point manqué de respect.

Loin d'être inquiété par cette menace imminente, la mine réjouie du spectre du Griffon le surpris.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? C'est un sentiment qui amène de nombreux bénéfices...comme la motivation et la résolution de certaines... frustrations. »

« N'espère pas m'avoir avec ce stupide baratin. » vociféra le népalais. Néanmoins, il hésita à finir ou non son attaque sur le beau visage de Minos.

Celui-ci sentit son incertitude et vit aussitôt que ses quelques attouchements n'avaient pas laissé de marbre son compagnon d'arme, au vu du renflement parfaitement visible qu'il pouvait apercevoir au niveau de son bassin, à l'endroit exact que le surplis du Garuda laissait étonnement sans grande protection. Minos se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Pourquoi continuer à se quereller pour presque rien ? Je vois bien que tu as envie de moi et c'est entièrement réciproque. Laisse-moi t'aider à te soulager !»

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai cela en tête en ce moment ? »

« Oui. » affirma Minos. « Inutile de le nier ! Ton corps ne ment pas, lui. » fit Minos en pointant la direction de l'entrejambe de son homologue.

Eaque plissa les yeux et émit un grondement sourd. Il n'y avait que Minos pour l'énerver à ce point et pour le réduire à un état presque animal. Il était partagé entre l'envie de mettre en charpie ce prétentieux Griffon ou de l'embrasser. La première option n'étant pas envisageable pour le bon fonctionnement des Enfers, il attira Minos contre lui dans un baiser profond et bestial.

Minos fut plus qu'heureux d'entourer à nouveau le cou d'Eaque pour participer activement à ce baiser qu'il avait âprement désiré.

Après quelques minutes d'enlacement, le spectre du Garuda mit fin à ce délicieux échange et se détacha du norvégien, malgré que ce dernier fût beaucoup plus réticent à se séparer de lui. Usant de sa dextérité naturelle, il plaça un pied derrière ceux de Minos, sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte et le repoussa brutalement avec son coude. Ouvrant grand les yeux, son partenaire perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. La surprise et le poids de son imposant surplis ne lui permis pas de se réceptionner en douceur et il ne se s'affaissa de tout son long sur le sol dur et rocheux du monde souterrain.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Quoi ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » lui répondit Eaque en le chevauchant pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Si, c'est ce que je veux, mais pas ici, pas sur ce sentier, à la vue du premier passant venu. Allons ailleurs ! Prenons un raccourci pour mon temple !»

Le spectre du Garuda fit mine d'hésiter, mais son grand sourire trahissait son intention réel.

« Non. Ici, c'est très bien ! Et si un autre spectre passe par là et nous voit, eh bien, tant mieux pour lui. Nous lui offrirons un spectacle inoubliable, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, Eaque ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard horrifié de Minos. Cette exhibition était clairement destinée à le mettre mal à l'aise. Malgré son caractère pour le moins particulier, le spectre du Griffon possédait quand même une certaine pudeur dont son homologue était visiblement dépourvu.

« Tu es fou ? »

« Un peu, oui. Néanmoins, sache que tu n'as rien à m'envier dans ce domaine. »

« Mais... » commença Minos.

Eaque ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer et l'embrassa sauvagement en le clouant sur le sol.

Soudain, le népalais fut bloqué dans son élan. Pendant un bref instant, il crût que c'était à nouveau dû à l'attaque de Minos, mais il n'en fut rien. En regardant en bas, au niveau de son aine, il vit que les cornes de son surplis s'étaient coincées avec celles du surplis à Minos, situées au même endroit que le sien. Les deux paires de cornes étant dans un sens inversé, l'accroche était inévitable. Eaque aurait pu croire que même leurs surplis avaient des affinités entre eux. Cela l'amusa plus que de raison.

Retournant à son baiser, ses mains ne restèrent pas inactifs. Tout en continuant à détourner l'attention du Griffon en explorant sa bouche, il commença à enlever de force certaines parties du surplis de son partenaire. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, les défenses dont étaient pourvues les surplis pouvaient blesser ceux qui se risquaient à les toucher, mais Eaque connaissait parfaitement celui du spectre du Griffon et savait comment parvenir à détacher les différentes parties sans en subir le moindre dommage. Il commença par retirer les fameuses cornes de son aine, puis les parties situées sur son bas-ventre et sur ses cuisses pour libérer son entrejambe. Cette fois-ci, il ne souhaita pas en enlever davantage, trouvant plus intéressant d'avoir une relation charnelle avec quasiment la totalité de leurs surplis.

Minos ne s'attendait pas à devoir poursuivre leur activité sur place et hésita à présent sur la conduite à adopter avec son compagnon d'arme. Il mit une main sur son torse pour tenter vainement de le raisonner, mais celui-ci émit une sorte de grincement de dents à travers son baiser et saisit rapidement le membre de son partenaire pour l'obliger à abdiquer dans son sens. Après quelques caresses, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Minos haleta avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le sol. Tant pis pour les usages, ils feront donc l'amour ici.

Rompant encore une fois le baiser, le spectre du Garuda se redressa et de sa main libre, il toucha délicatement le visage de Minos.

« Après ce que tu m'as fait, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentil avec toi. »

Le spectre du Griffon ricana à travers le plaisir que lui procurait son partenaire.

« Qui te demande d'être gentil ? Sois seulement efficace...comme d'habitude ! » le provoqua Minos.

Eaque sourit à ce défi qu'il allait s'empresser de relever.

Il relâcha un moment son emprise sur Minos pour retirer à son tour les parties de son surplis qui auraient pu le gêner dans ses actions, les mêmes que celles qu'il avait retiré plus tôt au spectre du Griffon.

Tout en recommençant sa précédente activité d'une main, ce qui arracha des soupirs à son compagnon, Eaque humidifia son autre main avec sa salive et la porta à son propre membre gonflé pour faciliter son entrée dans son partenaire. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas trouvé mieux que cette solution dans le lieu désertique où ils se trouvaient.

Avec une douceur toute relative, il pénétra Minos, lentement, mais fermement, provoquant un gémissement chez celui-ci qui devint plus aigu à mesure qu'Eaque se fraya un chemin en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Respirant profondément, le spectre du Griffon se mordit les lèvres, adorant cette sensation qui oscillait entre douleur et plaisir.

Eaque continua à le caresser, tout en exerçant de petites poussées. Une fois que son amant sembla suffisamment à l'aise et prêt pour davantage, il relâcha le membre de ce dernier et le saisit par la taille, puis accéléra en faisant de plus amples mouvements.

Le son métallique des surplis qui s'entrechoquèrent étouffa celui de la chair et résonna dans la vallée.

Lassé par cette quasi-immobilité, le spectre du Garuda décida de laisser sortir sa vraie nature et se déchaîna. Sous la puissance de ses coups de reins, les rochers à proximité se fendirent et le sol commença à s'affaisser sous eux.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des spectres, leurs puissances étaient incommensurables. Tout comme les chevaliers d'Athéna, les combattants d'Hadès étaient des surhommes, des êtres capables de détruire un mur de pierre d'une simple pichenette. Eaque et Minos faisaient partie de l'élite de ces guerriers d'exception. Aucun être humain normal aurait été en mesure de supporter la passion d'un Juge des Enfers.

Submergé par le plaisir, Minos fut incapable de retenir ses cris. Il faut dire que le spectre du Garuda faisait preuve d'une précision chirurgicale, que ce soit dans ses attaques, dans sa façon de déterminer le point de chute d'un adversaire ou dans sa manière de faire l'amour. Il visait juste, à chaque fois. Le point le plus sensible de Minos était frappé encore et encore.

Minos ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été à Elysium, ce droit ne leur était réservé qu'à leurs morts, mais la sensation vertigineuse qu'il ressentait en cet instant devait ressembler un peu à ce paradis.

Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Déjà, la sensation de fourmillements le remplit, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'embraser sous le feu nourri de leurs passions, Eaque s'arrêta de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je profite de l'instant. » lui répondit simplement son amant avec un sourire qui devint presque machiavélique.

Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, il recommença à bouger tout doucement en lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Minos redescendit immédiatement du paradis qu'il avait faillit atteindre et poussa un juron. Il voyait clair dans les intentions d'Eaque. Il avait envie de jouer avec lui et de le torturer dans son plaisir. C'était un coup tordu, une vengeance mesquine, même pour lui.

Loin de vouloir rester impassible à son petit manège, le spectre du Griffon essaya de prendre les devants et voulut saisir son membre pour se libérer lui-même, mais une fois encore, Eaque fût plus rapide et lui saisit les deux bras avant de les positionner fermement sur le sol, au-dessus de sa tête, en les bloquant à l'aide d'une seule main.

Le népalais secoua la tête, sans se déparer de son sourire.

« Mon jeu. Mes règles. »

Ce n'était que justice qu'il réduise à son tour Minos à l'impuissance.

Malgré ses tentatives, le spectre du Griffon n'arriva pas à se libérer du plaquage de son amant. Ses deux mains se retrouvaient complètement immobilisées. Sans elles, Minos ne pouvait plus ni se battre, ni se défendre. Il était devenu inoffensif. Car là résidait le terrible secret du marionnettiste des Enfers. Son unique point faible et cela, Eaque le savait parfaitement. En temps normal, l'attaque de Minos était absolument imparable et mortelle, mais en arrivant à le bloquer avant d'en être victime, vous preniez résolument l'avantage sur lui.

Eaque recommença à accélérer ses mouvements. De son côté, Minos gémit et cessa d'essayer de se libérer. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais le spectre du Garuda semblait garder exprès une certaine distance avec lui pour ne pas céder à la tentation en lui donnant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

Se retrouver à son tour sous l'emprise de quelqu'un était loin de déplaire à Minos, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas que son amant poursuive ce petit jeu-là encore longtemps.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le spectre du Garuda approfondit ses puissants coups jusqu'à ce que le norvégien soit à nouveau sur le point d'exploser intérieurement, puis il stoppa encore une fois ses déplacements juste avant qu'il eût atteint son point de rupture.

« Espèce de... »

Cette fois-ci, Minos se mit à l'insulter. Sa frustration grandissante le rendait fou et il se mit à tenir des propos durs, presque incohérents par moment. Il avait envie de mettre un terme à ce délicieux supplice. Eaque, lui, restait immobile et impassible, buvant les différentes réactions de Minos comme un savoureux nectar.

Après s'être défoulé, le spectre du Griffon respira profondément et se calma un peu. Il essaya une nouvelle approche pour tenter d'amadouer le fier Garuda.

« Laisse-moi venir, je t'en supplie ! » implora t-il dans une pose qui laissa voir sa reddition face à son partenaire.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. » lui répondit celui-ci.

Le népalais consentit enfin à mettre fin à son calvaire et prit aussitôt un rythme rapide sans plus ralentir. Les coups furent aussitôt accompagnés par les cris de Minos. Le sol tremblait sous eux et il accéléra encore la cadence, devenant presque brutal dans ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le Griffon pousse un hurlement en se libérant entre leurs surplis. Eaque le suivit aussitôt. Sous le choc des émotions qu'éprouva le norvégien, les ailes de son surplis, reliées à son cosmos, firent un soubresaut, un semblant de battement avant de se retrouver plaqué sur le sol par le népalais. Par bien des aspects, il avait tout d'un oiseau pris au piège par un chat.

###

Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux juges pour récupérer et reprendre leurs esprits. À bout de souffle, le spectre du Garuda relâcha enfin les poignets de Minos et ceux-ci s'empressèrent de saisir les épaules de son amant pour l'attirer à lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

C'était son plaisir ultime après les déferlements de passion et il ne s'en privait jamais.

Pour s'assurer de son entière coopération, Minos plaça fermement ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, pour l'empêcher de bouger à son tour. Précaution bien inutile, car cette fois-ci, Eaque se laissa faire docilement et profita lui aussi pleinement de cet instant avec lui.

Les attentions de Minos eurent tôt fait de réveiller à nouveau l'appétit vorace du Garuda. En effet, le norvégien poussa une plainte faible et inarticulé en constatant que celui-ci redevenait dur en lui. Loin de le décourager, il effectua de petits mouvements du bassin pour l'encourager dans de voie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eaque pour recommencer une nouvelle partie de leur jeu favori.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de petites vengeances entre eux et ils laissèrent libre court à cette ivresse de l'autre, à la fois dévorante et dévastatrice.

Toujours aussi précis, le spectre du Garuda pilonnait Minos, martelant son point le plus sensible avec force.

« Eaque...aaah...Eaque...aaaaah... »

Pris de vertiges, le spectre du Griffon poussa alternativement des cris et le nom de son amant, qu'il prononça comme une prière, avec une dévotion absolue dans la voix.

Il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ce plaisir ardent qui menaçait de le consumer de l'intérieur. Il était si proche de sa libération.

Les coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité. Sous leurs puissances, le sol continua de s'enfoncer sous les deux amants. Ces derniers étaient bien loin de se soucier de ce petit détail technique, continuant l'ascension vers leurs délivrances.

Le bruit métallique provoqué par le frottement de leurs surplis s'amplifia. D'un dernier mouvement de son amant, avec une précision toujours aussi redoutable, Minos fut secoué de spasmes et frémit de plaisir de manière incontrôlable. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il relâcha toute la pression en lui. Eaque n'était pas en reste et il fût parcouru à son tour par les mêmes symptômes que le spectre du Griffon et se libéra encore une fois dans son amant. Sous l'accumulation de plaisir de leur propriétaire, les ailes du surplis de Minos sursautèrent encore une fois et soulevèrent le torse des deux hommes de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement au sol.

Épuisé par le plaisir, le spectre du Garuda s'écroula sur Minos.

Cette relation charnelle les avait plongé dans une véritable allégorie de l'extase.

Après avoir récupéré un tant soit peu leurs facultés de penser. Minos ouvrit les yeux, contemplant celui qui lui avait donné tant de satisfactions, comme pour toutes les autres fois. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui saisir le visage pour y déposer de tendres et doux baisers. Ce côté-là de Minos, si loin de sa personnalité habituelle, amusait toujours Eaque. Invariablement, le spectre du Griffon faisait toujours preuves de tendresse et d'affection après leurs rapports.

Loin de vouloir éviter cette charmante habitude, le népalais y répondit avec enthousiasme, aimant ces moments intimes entre eux qu'il appréciait presque autant que lorsque la passion les animaient. Ils se couvrirent littéralement le visage de petits baisers fugaces.

Finalement, Minos avait eu raison de tant insister, tous deux se sentirent repus et dans un état proche de la béatitude.

Ils restèrent encore un certain temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le devoir rappelle le spectre du Garuda à ses obligations. Poussant un soupir, celui-ci se releva en premier et tendit une main à Minos pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se nettoyèrent sommairement en enlevant les traces de leur récente activité qui auraient pu les trahir et ramassèrent les quelques pièces manquantes de leurs surplis sur le sol avant de les fixer solidement sur eux.

En regardant aux alentours, ils se rendirent compte que l'Enfer venait de gagner un nouveau cratère dont ils étaient les auteurs. En riant, ils s'extirpèrent de là et contemplèrent leur oeuvre. Le sentier entre les deux prisons était abîmé et il devra être remis en état rapidement.

« À présent que nous ayons tous deux obtenus une grande satisfaction, puis-je retourner à mes fonctions, mon cher Minos ? »

Minos n'était pas encore suffisamment redescendu du paradis qu'il avait atteint pour relever la petite pointe d'ironie chez son compagnon. Il se contenta de hocher positivement la tête.

« De mon côté, je vais charger quelques-uns de mes hommes de remettre ce sentier en état. »

« Bonne idée. » approuva le spectre du Garuda.

Les deux hommes eurent un petit moment d'hésitation lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se séparer.

« Heureusement que personne ne nous ait vus ici. Qu'auraient-ils pensé en nous voyant ? » se rassura Minos, en riant.

« ... »

Eaque se tût. Il s'avança jusqu'à son amant et porta doucement ses lèvres aux siennes avant de partir rapidement en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Il ne voulait pas alarmer Minos inutilement, mais ce dernier avait été trop absorbé par son plaisir pour se rendre compte de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Lors de rares moments de lucidité, il avait perçu le cosmos de quelques spectres de passage qui s'étaient aperçus de leur activité et qui avaient préféré faire demi-tour plutôt que de risquer d'affronter le courroux de leurs deux supérieurs.

Les nouvelles circulaient relativement vite dans les Enfers et si leur relation était déjà connue, celle-ci risquait de devenir un brin plus sulfureuse aux yeux de leurs compagnons d'armes.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_**Note** : Ainsi s'achève ce défi bien épicé. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié._


End file.
